realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Meriadar
Description Meriadar is a patchwork creature like his chosen race. He is portrayed with an elf's ears, a dwarf's nose, a human chin, an orc's jaw, and a gnome's eyes. Other details of his appearance—height, build, skin tone, and so on—change from moment to moment. He can also appear as a tall figure of any humanoid race. He wears simple brown robes. Meriadar frequently sends omens in the form of automatic speech and speaking in tongues during philosophical debates, sudden artistic inspiration, automatic drawing and sculpting, strange scents, and smoky, vaporous images emerging from bubbles in bowls of soup. Relationships Meriadar is opposed by many evil humanoid gods, as he seeks to convert their followers to his more gentle philosophy. He is not able to accept help from the good-aligned gods of humans and demihumans, for any sign that he was allied with the gods of the hereditary enemies of his chosen races would hurt his efforts in converting them. Meriadar, being poorly disposed toward chaos, has a particular antipathy for the gods of the bugbear pantheon. Meriadar's greatest enemy is Stalker. Stalker, a demigod of death, despises goblin-kin and similar humanoids for driving him from his domain during the time of creation. Meriadar seeks to instill these creatures with a respect for life, and as such has Stalker's eternal enmity. Realm Meriadar lives in Arcadia in his realm, The Hand of Peace, located on the layer of Buxenus. The Hand of Peace is hidden from those who have not learned to look beyond the appearance of things. Meriadar is also the protector of the hidden Arcadian town known as Ghetto, a refuge of sorts from the often intolerant Arcadian militias. Meriadar formally lived on the layer of Nemausus before it shifted from Arcadia to Mechanus. His old realm is still there, but abandoned by all of its former inhabitants save one: an orcish woman called Feryli Krenurum who still serves Meriadar's interests in the fallen planar layer. Dogma Meriadar teaches patience and respect to all creatures. He expects open-mindedness and compassion, and expects his followers to attempt to meet and befriend other races. He encourages the mongrelfolk to blend in with other races when they can, remembering that they represent the logical conclusion of a mixed society. Meriadar teaches that arts and crafts are an important avenue for exploring peacefulness. Those who respect one anothers' creativity and skill are unlikely to act violently toward one another, he reasons. Meriadar is mostly pacifistic, though he will send avatars to defend mongrelfolk communities that are in danger of being wiped out completely. He will generally not act to prevent more ordinary suffering, as he believes that suffering can be a road that leads to greater spiritual enlightenment. Another tenet of Meriadar's dogma is the concept of the "eternal now." This is a complex and subtle philosophical idea that parallels the act of drawing sustenance in a spiritual sense. Hunger, the most basic drive, is also the most immediate one, and is therefore akin to the awareness of the present, which is unchanged by past or future. Worshippers Meridar's chief worshippers are mongrelfolk and non-evil humanoids of any type. He seeks to redeem evil humanoids such as orcs and goblinoids, or provide a place of refuge for those of them not drawn toward evil. He particularly prizes bugbear followers, being glad to keep them away from their own chaotic gods. On the plane of Arcadia he is served by a female bugbear who wanders near the realm of Clangeddin, preaching peace to the dwarves there. Clergy Priests of Meriadar teach mongrelfolk the ways of the races they live among, help establish and maintain hidden communities, and see to the welfare of the misshapen ones who cannot pass as other races. Non-mongrelfolk priests of Meriadar are very rare, but they can belong to any humanoid race, including humans and demihumans. Meriadar's clerics preach peace, though like their god they are not entirely pacifistic. They will defend their communities if they are attacked. They are active in mongrelfolk politics, getting close to chiefs and other community leaders to help determine policy. As the priests of a lawful faith, they support hierarchies, laws, and established leaders who are not grossly unjust. They preach the need for tolerance of goblinoids and other races. They believe all living things have their place. They work to bring about a more ordered society and a more ordered world. Rituals The ritual sharing of food is an important rite in Meriadar's faith. Decorated bowls are passed from person to person, symbolizing the sharing of life itself. The belief is that those who share life are unlikely to share death through violence. To further contrast him with the vast majority of the goblinoid gods, the Patient One has rejected the warlike nature of his enemies. Where they seek war and aggression he teaches peace and fellowship; Meriadar enjoys the quieter power of creation. His fellow goblinoid gods publicly sneer at his "cowardly" attitude, but many privately fear the Master Artisan, since his power has been slowly but steadily on the rise for quite some time. The attitudes of the evil goblinoid powers does not bother Meriadar; he believes that this conflict, like all conflicts between irreconcilable opponents, will be won through the use of "passive force", the patient waiting until one's enemies destroy themselves or discover that the peaceful way is actually better than their present warlike existence. The evil goblinoids and their gods, among others, believe this to be cowardly and ultimately self-defeating. It is incomprehensible to them how they can turn the other cheek when insulted or attacked, or patiently bear the burden of servitude or slavery without a thought of rebellion. They cannot figure out why the Patient One and his followers spend so much time creating beautiful things instead of just taking them from others. Worst of all, it boggles their minds when they discover that the number of creatures who actually practice such nonsense is steadily increasing! Like many beings, what they cannot understand they fear and what they fear they hate, and so Meriadar and his faithful are despised by virtually all evil goblinoids. This does not bother the Peaceful God or his faithful; they have come to expect these attitudes. The core of Meriadar's faithful are mongrelmen, and they have endured much hatred and violence towards them in that time. Often, they are enslaved by their goblinoid cousins; it was the Peaceful God who taught them to endure servitude and torment patiently and with a quiet dignity. He taught them that violence was not the solution to problems; any of his observant followers could easily find ample evidence of this in the goblinoid societies. He also long ago showed them how to master the peaceful arts instead of wasting time, resources, and effort on war and death, and that there are greater, but subtler, powers in creation than there are in destruction. Thus, the mongrelmen, virtually alone among the goblinoid races, have turned from the ways of evil and have become instead, if not an outright good race, at least benevolently neutral in their outlook and actions. Over time, Meriadar's aberrant philosophy has resulted in a small, but steady, stream of converts from the various humanoid races. In every generation, there are those orcs, goblins, and others who reject the militaristic and evil ways of their races; many are killed outright, but some leave or escape to become wandering loners. Many die alone and forgotten, but a considerable number discover the faith of the Peaceful God, either through self-enlightenment and revelation or by discovering or being discovered by one or more of the faithful. Over time, these dissenters may raise their children in the faith, and eventually small enclaves dedicated to peace and craftsmanship grow and prosper. Of course, if they are discovered by their evil relatives, they are attacked and most often destroyed. But many of them have survived and grown over the centuries, and as a result, Meriadar's power has steadily grown, at the expense of the other goblinoid deities. Beyond his dominion over peace and non-evil humanoids, the Patient One also is the patron of the peaceful arts. He is a practical god teaching his followers to fabricate utilitarian items. But he is also the patron of the arts; not only does he smile upon the creation of paintings and sculpture, and of the strange hooting and whistling that comprises the mongrelmen bardic tradition, but he also desires that the everyday items created by his followers be as beautiful as they are well-made. Creation of items of great beauty and great utility is highly pleasing to the Master Artisan. Given these philosophies of peace and creation, his relations with his fellow deities tend to be in black-and-white terms. Every single evil goblinoid power as well as Vaprak, the ogre god, despise him, his followers, and everything they stand for; and what irritates them even the more is the fact that the Peaceful God and his followers do not return their hatred. Conversely, he feels that Eilistraee is a kindred spirit, since both quietly attempt to turn evil races away from their self-destructiveness. As a power devoted to peace, he of course has the friendship of Eldath and the enmity of the Maiden of Pain. Mongrelmen and the peaceful myconids often co-exist in peaceful harmony, so it is not surprising that Meriadar and Psilofyr are allies; conversely, the gods of the drow and other evil Underdark races, like the goblinoid powers, feel that mongrelmen are worthy only to be slaves and therefore feel nothing but disdain for their god. Finally, while they cannot be considered allies, Meriadar has somewhat friendly contacts with the heads of the various demi-human pantheons, continually reminding them not to judge the goblinoids as a whole, but as individuals who are capable of good as well as evil. Meriadar is served by aasimon, archons, einheriar, ki-rin, maruts, shedu, silver dragons, and t'uen-rin. His pleasure is indicated by the discovery of useful veins of ore and any beautiful gems, all of which can be usefully employed in the creation of items both useful and artistic. His displeasure is shown by the discovery of worked-out mines, flawed or otherwise useless gemstones, and the sudden ending of veins of ore being mined. MERIADAR Cleric 20, Monk 20 Medium Outsider (Lawful) Divine Rank: 15 Hit Dice: 20d8+180 plus 20d8+180 plus 20d8+180 (1020 hp) Initiative: +16 Speed: 80 ft. (16 squares) Armor Class: 90 (+12 Dex, +15 Divine, +28 Natural, +13 Deflection, +12 Wisdom), touch 62, flat-footed 78 Base Attack/Grapple: +50/+63 Attack: Unarmed Strike +74 (2d10+9) Full Attack: Unarmed Strike +74/+69/+64/+59 (2d10+9) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Domain Powers, Salient Divine Abilities, Spell-Like Abilities, Turn Undead 16/day, Flurry of Blows, Ki Strike (Magic, Lawful, Adamantine), Quivering Palm (DC 52) Special Qualities: Divine Immunities, DR 25/Epic, Fire Resistance 20, Spell Resistance 47, Spontaneous Casting of Divine Spells, Understands/Speaks/Reads all Languages, Speak directly to all beings within 15 miles, Remote Communication, Godly Realm, Teleport w/out Error at Will, Plane Shift at Will, Divine Aura (1500', DC 38), Unarmored AC Bonus, Tongue of the Son and Moon, Still Mind, Evasion, Slow Fall 90', Empty Body, Improved Evasion, Wholeness of Body, Abundant Step Saves: Fort +60, Ref +57, Will +63 Abilities: Str 28, Dex 35, Con 28, Int 28, Wis 35, Cha 36 Skills: Concentration +70, Craft (Calligraphy, Painting, Pottery, Sculpting, Stonemasonry, Weaving) +66, Diplomacy +74, Heal +51, Hide +50, Knowledge (History) +47, Knowledge (Religion) +48, Listen +50, Move Silently +50, Sense Motive +50, Spellcraft +47, Spot +50, Tumble +50 Feats: Combat Expertise, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Rod, Craft Scepter, Craft Staff, Craft Wand, Craft Wondrous Item, Deflect Arrows, Dodge, Forge Ring, Improved Feint, Improved Initiative, Improved Trip, Scribe Scroll, Exceptional Artisan, Extraordinary Artisan, Improved Initiative, Legendary Artisan, Mobility, Snatch Arrows, Superior Unarmed Strike, Combat Reflexes (B), Improved Disarm (B), Improved Unarmed Strike (B), Stunning Fist (B) Divine Immunities: Ability Damage, Ability Drain, Acid, Cold, Death Effects, Disease, Disintegration, Electricity, Energy Drain, Mind-Affecting Effects, Paralysis, Poison, Sleep, Stunning ,Transmutation, Imprisonment, and Banishment. Salient Divine Abilities: Alter Form, Alter Size, Area Divine Shield, Clearsight, Craft Artifact, Create Greater Object, Create Object, Divine Dodge, Divine Inspiration, Divine Monk, Divine Shield, Know Secrets, Lay Quest, Master Crafter, Sunder and Disjoin, Supreme Initiative, Domain Powers: Spells with the Law Descriptor are at +1 Caster Level, create protective ward 1/day Spell-Like Abilities: Meriadar can cast the following spells at will as Spell-Like abilities: Antimagic Field, Calm Emotions, Confusion, Dictum, Disguise Self, Dispel Chaos, False Vision, Hold Monster, Invisibility, Magic Circle Against Chaos, Mind Blank, Mislead, Nondetection, Orders Wrath, Polymorph Any Object, Prismatic Sphere, Protection from Chaos, Protection from Energy, Repulsion, Sanctuary, Screen, Shield of Law, Shield Other, Spell Immunity, Spell Resistance, Summon Monster IX (Law only), Time Stop. Caster Level is 25. Save DC is 38 plus the spell level. Possessions: None. Other Divine Powers As an Intermediate deity, Meriadar automatically receives a die roll of 20 on any check. He treats a roll of '1' on an Attack Roll or Saving Throw normally and not as an automatic failure. he is immortal. Senses: Meriadar can see, hear, touch, and smell at a distance of 15 miles. As a Standard Action he can perceive anything within 15 miles of his worshipers, holy sites, objects, or any location where one of his titles or name was spoken in the last hour. he can extend his senses to up to 10 locations at once. He can block the sensing power of deities of his rank or lower at up to two remote locations at once for 15 hours. Portfolio Powers: Meridar sense any act of violence or warfare the instant it happens and retains the sensation for up to 15 weeks after the event occurs. Automatic Actions: Meriadar can use any Craft skill or Diplomacy as a Free Action if the DC for the task is 25 or lower. He can perform up to 10 Free Actions each round. Create Magic Items: Meriadar can create wondrous items as long as the items market price does not exceed 200,000 GP. Category:Lesser deities Category:Monstrous pantheon